Functional polymer particles with uniform sizes and shapes have been proven useful in a wide variety of applications including cosmetics, biotechnology, and pharmaceuticals. Traditionally, the dominant shape of polymer particles has been spherical because of the manufacturing technique, which typically involves emulsion and suspension polymerization. Non-spherical particles, on the other hand, are highly beneficial to many applications including drug delivery, bioimaging, and biomimetics due to the large surface area and anisotropic responses to external hydrodynamic, electrical, and magnetic stimulations. However, it remains difficult to fabricate large quantities of monodispersed particles with tunable shapes and sizes.